


•Obsession•

by BardsAmbrosia



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Kink, Choking, Creampie, Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, Masturbation, Murder, Obsessive Behavior, Panty Kink, Scent Kink, Sexual Coercion, Stalking, Voyeurism, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardsAmbrosia/pseuds/BardsAmbrosia
Summary: Kizami finds you irresistible and immediately claims you ashis.
Relationships: Kizami Yuuya/Reader
Comments: 23
Kudos: 110





	1. Need

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [strange intimacy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250835) by [SabbyWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabbyWrites/pseuds/SabbyWrites). 



> Corpse party was a wild ride and I still like this extremely huge piece of trash named Kizami.

Kizami watches you from the widow from the inside of the classroom, the lesson being taught of no interest to him. You are talking to some red headed girl with glasses by the benches. The shadows of the trees protecting and shading you mostly from the rays of the sun, and random black splotches on the ground surround you, yet to intercept your own shadow. He finds you oddly angelic at that very moment. He vaguely hears the sound of the dumbass teacher calling his name and telling him to pay attention. 

He is beyond relieved to be out of class, one of the first people to rush out, mostly because he wants to find you. When he reaches the spot that he'd last seen you in, he sees you aren't there and grits his teeth.

_Where'd my little rabbit go?_

He seals himself away in his room. Locking his door and drowning out his family, thinking of you on his bed, thinking what it would be like to have you cornered and at his mercy. What it would be like to touch your soft, delicate skin....and how you would taste. A shirtless Kizami pushes his hand past the waistband of his sweatpants, hand gripping his already hard cock. He licks his bottom lip-- _he wants a taste of you so, so badly_. Your blood probably tastes _sweet..._

Kizami jerks himself off at the thought of you squirming as he slices a thin line down your beautiful flesh, licking up the droplets of blood that bubble up to the surface and his fingers inside you, stretching you so that he can impale you on his cock. _You'd feel so fucking good, he'd make you scream until your voice gave out, he'd make you scream until you screamed blood._

Kizami's breath hitches as his balls tighten, his pumping fist around his cock slick with precum and throbbing _hot._ He shuts his eyes, his mouth whispering your name with carnal groans and low pitched whines. He cums _hard_ , ropes of thick opaque release marking stripes on his abs and stomach. He gives his cock one last jerk and squeezes it as his orgasm tapers off.

He moans irritably as the cum dries on his stomach, and draps an arm over his eyes, and sighs. He licks his dry lips, feeling even more frustrated and angry because _this_ wasn't close to being enough. He needs you. It has to be you. He'll take you in any capacity he can get you as long as you're _his_. He'll take you by any means. 


	2. Stalking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kizami watches his prey.

Kizami since that day has made it his mission to watch you everywhere you go as much as possible. He subtly followed you to each of your classes just so he could change his and be in the same class as you. Once he was in the same class as you he made it a point to sit where he could see you comfortably and easily which was...right behind you. From right there he could smell you, watch you push your beautiful hair behind your back or fix it behind your ear, even watch you shift every now and then in your seat. He could hear you sneeze, or cough, or yawn. And as unimportant and miniscule as those things might be, it's everything to him. Everything about you was perfect. 

It almost drives him crazy that you're so close, within his reach, but he can't touch you. He doesn't want to spook his little rabbit. He would prefer you to be willing. But even if you aren't you won't have much of a choice any way. Each time he hears your voice it stirs this unquenchable yearning within him. You utterly have his full attention.

You put up your hand to answer a question and Kizami's eyes follow the movement; you have such nice limbs. Such nice hands; he notices the silver ring around your thumb-- he imagines how'd it'd feel on his skin if you were to touch him. He's not sure he'd be able to control himself if you did.

"Ms. L/n?" 

You put your hand down and everyone's looking at you. "The war happened in 1652 because of the massive famine."

The teacher doesn't seem satisfied. "And?"

"...uh, And Lord Fujiwara had one of the supposed rebel soldiers executed and his head put on a pike as a warning to the other rebels that may be in his army so the resistance would concede."

The teacher nods his head. "Did Lord Fujiwara succeed with his warning?"

There was a brief silence from you as you thought about it for several seconds until the teacher started to tap their foot and before you could answer there was a snicker that echoed in the quiet classroom. Kizami watched as your shoulders shifted, curling slightly as you rested your forearms on the wood of your desk, and noticed your head bow slightly. His eyes narrowed; _were you nervous?_

"Tch." 

Kizami's eyes traced the sound back to some other girl who's hand was raised. She shook her arm, her eyebrow raised and a smug, unimpressed look on her features. The teacher picked her and as soon as she started to speak with that obnoxious, superior tone and nasally voice, Kizami felt like throwing her straight out of the window, without opening it. He thought she'd be alot prettier with glass jutting from her bloody corpse.

"The warning didn't work!" The girl chirped with a smirk, her eyes snapping at you as you continued to look forward. "Lord Fujiwara and the shogunate had 100 men beheaded by sword and 40 men were boiled to death. However, there was still an uprising but it was futile because there were not enough rebel soldiers to fight the rest of his army."

The teacher smiled. "Ah, very good Ms. Lee." The teacher turned his back to write something on the board and the girl continued to be even more snobby.

"Y/n, you really need to study more, and not play kiddy games on your phone!" And following that statement came giggles and quiet snickers from most of the students and it made Kizami scowl. His jaw clenched in annoyance as you looked down at your desk, obviously scribbling in your notebook trying to ignore everyone. Usually he wouldn't give a shit if someone else was teased or bullied, not truly. It was totally on them if they chose to not fight back. But this was different. No one was allowed to bring you discomfort. _Except him, maybe_.

Kizami looked at the girl carefully, remembering her face for later.

Kizami follows you into the cafeteria and when he sees that you leave the lunch line after some kids up front had their friends join the line to skip, he follows. He follows you to a vending machine outside that is away from the bustle and noise of the rest of the student body. 

Your back is turned when he approaches you quietly, you don't hear him at all. He's a few feet away behind you as he just watches you put a dollar into the machine only for it to be spit back out. You try it again and it again spits it out. You whisper a curse and Kizami smiles. He's more than happy to help you.

As you consider to try straightening out the dollar by rubbing it with the corner of the machine a sudden voice behind you makes you jump and you swiftly turn your head to see someone you've been noticing in _all_ of your classes today. His name escapes you though.

"H-hi! Um, you can go ahead of me!" You offer, not wanting to hold him up if he wants to buy something. When you start to move Kizami puts up his hands in a gesture to stop you.

"No, no! I noticed you're having some trouble and I wanted to help." Kizami says, and you relax and curiously watch him approach the machine. He pulls out a small wallet from his pants and plucks a neat dollar from it before putting it back. He feeds it to the machine and it takes it easily. He looks at you and asks, "What did you want to get?"

You look horribly surprised, like you aren't use to someone doing anything like this for you. Kizami stops you as you start to stutter a refusal, not wanting to be of any trouble. However, he's adamant. "I insist, _y/n_. Which one?" He smirks down at you and the way he sounds and the way he's looking at you has you subdued and flustered. 

"O-oh, well I wanted to get number 203. Thank you." You give him a gentle smile back, nervously shifting your weight on one leg. "I really appreciate it."

"Its my pleasure." He says simply, watching the machine's spring push out the honey bun you wanted and you watch as he _even_ kneels down to get it for you. You honestly can't believe such a handsome, tall guy is being so nice to you, speaking to _you_. There wasn't anything wrong with you but you weren't popular or anything. Kizami holds it out to you and you take it with another 'thank you', your hands very briefly brushing against the other. Funny enough, he's _way_ more affected by the slight contact than you are.

After that Kizami doesn't buy himself anything, doesn't want the dollar back, and even turns down your offer of sharing your pastry; he'd much rather taste it on your lips unbeknownst to you. And again shockingly enough seems content with just talking to you about very mundane things, walking very close to you as you walk almost empty sidewalks just outside the numerous classrooms. You supposed your day wasn't too bad after all.

You glance up at him, and see him peering down at you with lidded eyes and if you hadn't looked away so quickly you would have seen him watch your tongue swiftly swipe across your sugar coated lips. "S-s-so, Kizami what's your next class?"

"Earth Science."

_Eh?_ What a coincidence!

"Oh, me too. Who's your teacher?"

Kizami pauses for a moment, another facade, like he has to remember. His thoughtful hum blends and runs into one of realization. "Ah, I think it's Mrs. Kim."

"Wow, same!" You grin at him and Kizami loves it, he likes your teeth. _You are so fucking precious_. He wants to kiss you, but he has to wait alittle longer. It'll be worth the wait though.

"We should sit together."

You nod your head. "Sure!"

The rest of your school day goes without a hitch. Kizami is in every single class with you and he was serious about sitting next to you. And of course with him being one of the best looking guys in school, it brought with it unwanted attention from the other students, mainly the other girls in all of your classes. You could cut the tension with a knife. The whispers and stares making you anxious. Kizami didn't seem to notice though as for the most part he'd only really spoken to you in each class or just listen to the teacher.

Even after school was over, Kizami stayed close by, treating you like a dear childhood friend. The attention was really nice, refreshing even. He offered to walk you home, and of course you took it. He was great at indulging you in good conversation during the walk home. It wasn't too far, only 2 miles from your school.

Soon your walk came to an end and you turned your body around to thank Kizami to which he humbly accepts. He smiles at you, happy that he knows where you live now. You made it so easy. So easy that he thinks you two really are meant to be. He wonders which of the house's windows is your bedroom window. 

"Do you want a drink of water or something?" You offer. He walked you all the way home after all.

Kizami shakes his head. "No, thank you. Hardly broke a sweat." He says with his blazer strung over his shoulder. He contemplates asking you for your number, but decides against it, not wanting to come off too needy. He wants to be careful. "See you later." 

"Okay, see you in class tomorrow." You give him a small wave before you walk to your front door and go inside.

You have no idea that Kizami doesn't actually leave right away. He sneaks about the premise, looking to see if there were any cameras and he sees none so he looks around more freely, trying all the windows he can reach. They are all locked but he happily finds your bedroom window; your somewhat open blinds confirm it.


End file.
